


Even A Fool Knows

by Fujoshi_Fanfiction



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, endgame minsung, fluff?, i wanted jealous han so i made him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fanfiction
Summary: Jisung knows it’s not a joke when Minho-hyung starts sleeping in Seungmin’s bed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Slight Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 67
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a cheating fic. Frankly I could never write Minho as a cheater. Han and Minho are not together in any way.

_Even a fool knows this  
You're the best thing I've got  
Once again towards you  
One more step, I will never stop  
I shouldn't run away_

It wasn’t supposed to happen, though Jisung figures it’s probably his own fault this all began. 

It started off with that cursed Heart Kids Room. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure Minho-hyung paid any attention to that. He messed around through everyone’s questions and Jisung figured it would be the same for him. 

Maybe he did it as a revenge for Two Kids Room when Minho-hyung referred to him as just “a good friend” after Jisung went and risked it all to write Minho-hyung as his soulmate. 

So Jisung was petty, sue him, Minho-hyung started it. 

But what he didn’t expect was that after the show and Jisung ended up picking Hyunjin as his soulmate, Minho-hyung started giving him the cold shoulder. Sure, they still hung out, but Jisung could feel the coldness when they ate together. But that’s just how Minho-hyung was sometimes. He was petty, but Jisung knew he was Minho-hyung’s favorite. One way or another they’d go back to how they always were. 

This goes on for a while, and nothing seemed to be changing, though Jisung supposes Minho-hyung still always stood beside him at variety shows and whenever they shot a video for STAYs. He’s happy for that, at least. 

He got picked to be the host for MBC though, and in his nervousness he resorts to what he usually resorts to when faced with his anxiety, he clings onto the support of his members, the nearest of which is Hyunjin. 

“Ah yes I’m here with my soulmate, Hyunjin-ssi.” 

He laughs nervously, Hyunjin plays along though and for the next two hours Jisung does his best as a host. When he gets home he’s greeted by Minho-hyung watching TV in the living room. 

“Han-ah, I saw you on your show,” Minho-hyung says, smiling. Jisung smiles back. 

“Yah, hyung, I’m only hosting it for today, it isn’t my show,” he says sternly, but his eyes betray him. Something about Minho-hyung consistently watching his appearances on TV always makes him happy. 

“You did well,” he says lightly while Jisung walks over to take a seat on the couch with him. “I almost didn’t notice how nervous you were after a while, you did really great.”

Minho-hyung puts an arm around his shoulders and Jisung can already feel himself start to flush, but that doesn’t stop him from cuddling in closer. 

He nuzzles his head under Minho-hyung’s chin, and Minho-hyung immediately starts ruffling Jisung’s hair. It’s of the many perks of being Minho-hyung’s favorite dongsaeng. Jisung sighs. 

“I’m glad, to be honest I was really, really nervous.”

They sit like that for a few minutes, Minho-hyung starts slowly caressing his hand over to Jisung’s shoulder to help him relax and Jisung contemplates pretending to sleep. He knows that if he does Minho-hyung will carry him back to his room, and that’s always a plus. 

Minho-hyung speaks up though, and breaks his thoughts. 

“I guess I’m not your soulmate anymore huh?,” Minho-hyung asks casually while looking straight at the TV, as if he doesn’t care what Jisung’s response is but asked anyway.

Jisung shrugs.

“Hyunjin won, didn’t he? Although Hyunjin’s soulmate is Changbin-hyung,” Jisung laughs at this, remembering all the fans who made posts about them being a “love triangle”. 

Minho-hyung hums, seemingly lost in thought. A few seconds pass before Minho-hyung starts to get up, Jisung’s head falling from his shoulder.

“Hyungg,” he whines, not even trying to hide how disappointed he is. But Minho-hyung ignores him, slowly moving towards his room. 

“Night Han-ah,” he says, as he walks away, leaving Jisung on the couch feeling cold.

-

_It's too late  
The last train to return to you has stopped  
I should've hurried  
It's too late to regret it now_

-

The next evening, after the team has been out the whole day promoting “Back Door”, the members groggily walk toward the van to head home. Jisung is the first one in and he takes a windowseat while he waits for the other members. 

They all come filing in not long after. First Bangchan and Changbin, then Jeongin and Felix, the stragglers end up being Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Minho-hyung, who come in last bickering about something. To be honest though the bickering is mostly between Minho-hyung and Seungmin, while Hyunjin chimes in once in a while and laughs constantly.

“Hey broooo, it’s not good to always be late,” Jisung says, in his usual teasing manner coupled with some grand gestures. He waits for Minho-hyung to take the seat beside him, and even goes to move his bag out of the way, but when Minho-hyung gets he passes by Jisung, moving towards the backseats. 

“Oh,” Jisung says to no one. He slowly puts his bag back down on the seat. 

Seungmin, having seen the whole weird exchange, strides forward to where Minho-hyung is. At first Minho-hyung tries to shoo Seungmin away, but like with most of their quarrels, it’s just a front. After two seconds Minho-hyung gives up and Seungmin happily takes the seat next to him. Jisung doesn’t realize he’s been watching the whole time until Hyunjin calls his name to get his attention. 

“Han!”

Jisung looks away quickly, trying for a smile which must not work because Hyunjin makes a face at him. 

“Yeah?,” Jisung asks before Hyunjin points at his bag. Oh!”

Jisung quickly takes his backpack and sets it down in front of his seat while Hyunjin takes his seat beside him.

The ride together is comfortable, everyone’s too tired to make much noise, but Jisung wonders if he’s done something wrong.

He’s looking out the window and that’s when he sees it. Through the reflection on the glass Seungmin moves to lay his head on Minho-hyung’s shoulder. 

And Minho-hyung, in an act so unlike him, doesn’t push Seungmin away. 

-

_Don't go  
Don't leave me  
Please, turn around and look at me  
Please, don't go  
If you go further away  
I might fall apart by myself_

-

Jisung wants to ask Minho-hyung about it. But he knows he won’t be making much sense. 

Seungmin was tired, Minho-hyung was just being a good hyung, that’s all.

If Jisung suddenly asks why Minho-hyung let Seungmin lay his head on his shoulder he’d look like a weirdo. A clingy, creepy weirdo. 

(Nevermind that Minho-hyung wouldn’t usually volunteer his shoulder for someone else, that up until now it was Jisung alone who had the privilege.) 

So Jisung keeps quiet about it, he doesn’t want to come across as weird. 

It wasn’t like he’d have any right to scold Minho-hyung about it.

It wasn’t like they were together. 

-

_Is it just me who misses us so much?  
I wonder how far you've gone away  
The ideal moment that we'll be together  
I got too used to it that it became my daily life_

-

Now don’t get Jisung wrong, he isn’t the clingy type, it’s just he and Minho-hyung haven’t been getting as much alone time together lately, that’s all. He doesn’t know what’s happened but Minho-hyung suddenly stopped coming to his dorm room at night to sleep with him. He also hasn’t been inviting Jisung out to eat midnight snacks, or dragged him on one of their spontaneous outings fans always jokingly call “dates”. Minho-hyung has either been playing with the other members or Jisung has been out late producing songs with 3racha. It’s to the point Jisung didn’t even notice Seungmin and Minho-hyung have been getting closer until he finds them one day just chilling in Seungmin’s room. 

Minho hyung is lying with his back on the bed, lazily catching a small ball and throwing it up in the air while Seungmin clicks away at the keyboard of his computer. Maybe it’s because Jisung is so used to being the one with Minho-hyung, or maybe it’s because he hardly sees these two alone together, but the sight feels surreal. 

“Oh”, he says once he opens the door. Minho-hyung looks up briefly, before going back to what he was doing before. Jisung used to always get Minho-hyung’s attention, but today it seems even the ball is more fascinating. 

“Hyung,” Seungmin greets respectfully, he turns his chair around to face Jisung and nervously fiddles with the overly long sleeves of his sweater. “Is there something that you need?”

Jisung just stares until he realizes he hasn’t said anything up to now for a couple of seconds, and quickly replies, “Ah, yeah. Do you know where my hairband is? I can’t find it in my room.” 

Seungmin stands up and begins looking around. 

“Hyung, I always tell you to be more clean, your stuff is always lying around everywhere.” 

Jisung chuckles nervously. “You know how it is.” Seungmin just shakes his head at this.

Jisung looks to Minho-hyung, who’s discarded the ball in favor of his phone, when Seungmin procures Jisung’s hairband. 

“Oh!,” Jisung laughs sheepishly, taking the hairband from Seungmin. “That’s where it was! 

He thanks Seungmin to which Seungmin merely nods and goes back to his computer. 

Jisung turns to go before looking one more time at Minho-hyung. 

“Hyung!,” he calls out.

Minho-hyung looks up, and Jisung’s always admired how beautiful Minho-hyung was, his eyes looking just like a cat’s from this angle. 

“Saranghae~”

Minho’s smile is immediate, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and he’s just about to open his mouth to say it back before seeming to suddenly remember himself.

“Arasseo~,” he says back teasingly instead, turning his face away and fixing his gaze back to his phone screen. 

Jisung wants to maybe say something else, just to get the ball rolling, but Seungmin suddenly clears his throat. 

“Ah hyung, if you don’t need anything, would you mind? I’m trying to organize some of our photos,” Seungmin says. 

“Ah!,” Jisung says. “Of course.” 

He walks toward the door. 

“Ill be seeing you guys later then.” 

Minho-hyung is still on the phone even as Jisung closes it, he never once looks back up at him.

-

_The sky is still blue, but why is everything blurry?  
Within my blurred vision I can only see you clearly  
I should've let go of my foolish pride then  
I'm only regretting now for missing out the chance_

-

They’re at a variety show, he honestly can’t even remember what the hosts’ names were but they keep trying to pair Minho-hyung and Seungmin up. Maybe it’s because the fans love watching their love/hate relationship but it’s been starting to grate on Jisung’s nerves. And the fact this love/hate is beginning to not _seem_ like a love/hate is just-

“Yahh, but Lee know-hyung is really handsome,” Seungmin says to the hosts. “Even when I film him doing nothing he looks good.” 

At this the hosts laugh and Jisung can see Minho-hyung’s ears turn red. 

He thinks that’ll be it and Minho-hyung will stay quiet like usual but instead he reaches over and pinches Seungmin’s cheeks. 

“You too~” Minho-hyung says in a teasing manner. 

Now it’s Seungmin’s turn to blush. He smiles widely at Minho-hyung. It’s bizarre, seeing them actually getting along with each other. Seungmin keeps looking at Minho-hyung like he hung the stars. Jisung has the sudden urge to go over and grab Minho-hyung’s hand, sit beside him the way they usually do. But Minho-hyung sat across from him today. Jisung can’t remember how long it’s been since Minho-hyung paid more attention to someone other than him. Or if there was ever such a time. 

He’s seething and doesn’t notice he’s subtly balled his fists in his lap until he realizes Changbin-hyung has been staring at him. Of all the members, Jisung thinks only 3racha knows how he really feels about Minho-hyung, but Chan-hyung and Changbin-hyung have been respectful about leaving the confession up to Jisung for now.

Now he watches as Minho-hyung launches into a story of what he and Seungmin did at a cafe the other day and Jisung pretends he doesn’t want to hurl something.

-

_I was walking following your pace  
Then I got lost for a moment  
Even though I barely follow your remaining footsteps  
My mind is storming at every crossroad_

-

“What do you think you’re doing?,” he asks Minho-hyung when they get home. 

Minho-hyung merely tilts his head and asks dazedly, “huh?”

“With Seungmin, what’s up with you guys?” Jisung asks again. 

But Minho-hyung just shakes his head, thoroughly confused. “Han-ah, I don’t know what you’re talking about-“

Jisung explodes. “You don’t _know_? You’ve been making kissy faces at each other for two weeks now!”

At this Minho-hyung looks at Jisung with wide-eyes full of shock before they finally turn to anger. 

“What does that have to do with you??”

“Hyung! I thought I was your favorite?”

“I thought your soulmate was Hyunjin!” 

Jisung throws his hands up.  
“ _That’s_ what this is about? That stupid show? Hyung! You know I like you don’t you?” 

But Minho-hyung just shakes his head.

“You’ve been avoiding me for months!,” Minho-hyung exclaims, “and I didn’t even say anything about it back then. Why are you making such a big fuss now?” 

Minho-hyung starts striding back to his room and Jisung goes to follow suit, suddenly worried. 

“Hyung!” 

But Minho-hyung closes the door and when Jisung tries to turn the knob he finds that it’s locked. 

“Yah! Hyung!”

“Go away, Han-ah.”

“Fine!,” Jisung exclaims, upset beyond belief now. “See if I care!”

Jisung slumps down in front of Minho-hyung’s room, back against the door rubbing a hand over his head.

“Go away!,” Minho-hyung says from the other side. 

“Come out and make me!,” he replies.

“It’s my room!”

“I’m not in it!!”

Minho-hyung doesn’t respond and Jisung hangs his head. That’s when Seungmin walks out to see what the yelling is about. 

He sees Jisung, crouching near the floor in front of Minho-hyung’s room. 

“Ah, hyung, are you and Minho-hyung fighting?”

Jisung opens his mouth to say something, he wants to ask Seungmin if he likes Minho-hyung the way Jisung thinks he does, but they haven’t ever broached this subject before, and Jisung is sure Seungmin will be suspicious if he asks. He sighs.

“It’s nothing Seungmin-ah, someone’s just being childish.” 

“Han-ah, you better watch yourself!,” Minho-hyung calls from inside the room.

Jisung winces, Minho-hyung can be really vindictive when he wants to be. He sighs again.

“It’s nothing, just some disagreement.”

Seungmin nods and slowly moves to go back to his room once he finds nothing catastrophic is about to happen. 

“Seungmin-ah,” Jisung calls out. Seungmin turns back to him.

“Yeah?” 

Jisung hesitates before just going out and saying it, “How do you feel about Minho-hyung?”

Seungmin pauses, just staring at him. Jisung begins to feel slightly nervous, wondering if maybe he’s read the situation wrong the whole time.

“Hyung is...,” Seungmin stops, thinking about it for a second. 

A few seconds of silence pass and Jisung is just about to tell him to nevermind when Seungmin suddenly looks up at him, looking Jisung straight in the eyes. 

“I’d like to get closer to him.” 

“Closer..?,” Jisung asks.

“Yeah,” Seungmin nods, turning away now. “I want to know what hyung is like when he’s with the person he loves.” 

Jisung is left speechless as he sits on the ground in front of Minho-hyung’s room. 

Seungmin closes the door behind him 

“What?!” 

-

_For whatever reason  
I really hate myself for not getting close to you  
I should've come up with any reason  
To stop this situation  
(I should've held on to you)_

-

So maybe Jisung _has_ been acting distant lately, it’s just ‘cuz the fans have been getting more and more suspicious of how he is with Minho-hyung. LGBTQ people may be more accepted now but they’d still be the first in an idol group to be out while being active, and after the whole problem with Woojin leaving, Jisung didn’t want people to have any more reasons to hate them.

But how can Minho-hyung do this? Sure, they weren’t _official_ but Jisung always believed Minho-hyung liked him the most. So he left Minho-hyung hanging sometimes, maybe he was colder than he used to be, maybe he _did_ flirt with Hyunjin, but that was because he didn’t want people catching on! It was getting so obvious that even the members started getting suspicious. 

But did that mean Minho-hyung had to go and be all lovey-dovey with Seungmin? And what’s with Seungmin? Didn’t he have Hyunjin and IN? Why is he being so clingy with Minho-hyung? 

He grumbles a bit more, but Jisung knows the answer to that question even though he pretends he doesn’t. Minho-hyung may not realize it but Jisung knows that Seungmin has always had a sort of crush on Minho-hyung. 

He’s always “Minho-hyung is handsome, Minho-hyung works so hard. Minho-hyung Minho-hyung Minho-hyung.” Not to mention that time he was all up on Minho-hyung during that game-

It’s past 11 PM already but Jisung just got home from the studio and is already so tired from everything. Tired from stress. Tired from this whole debacle with Minho-hyung. Tired from trying to reach everyone’s expectations of him. Just tired from everything. 

He unlocks their dorm and walks in, ready to take a nap. 

But when Jisung goes to Minho-hyung’s room to make an attempt to sleep on his bed with him no one’s there but Felix. 

“Oh hyung,” Felix greets, looking up from his computer game. “What’s up?”

Jisung shakes his head. “Where’s Minho-hyung?”

“Ah, Minho-hyung? I think he’s with Seungmin in his room right now?”

Jisung’s mind grinds to a stop. 

“What?,” he asks, voice shaky. 

This makes Felix look up, and when he does his eyes widen in alarm.

“Hyung, is everything okay?,” Felix calls out to him but Jisung is already striding away quickly now. He slams the door to his and Changbin’s room shut, alarming Changbin and waking him up before Jisung throws himself on his bed, burying his head in a pillow.

“What the fuck?,” Changbin asks. But when he sees the clearly distraught state Jisung is in he shifts up quickly, running to Jisung’s side right away. “Hey, hey, Han-ah, what’s wrong?”

When Changbin asks that question all the stress and jealousy Jisung has been feeling for the last couple of weeks builds up and overflows in a sudden bout of tears that leave his pillowcase stained. He suddenly can no longer deny that something is happening between Minho-hyung and Seungmin, and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Hyung,” he cries to Changbin. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Why, why?,” Changbin asks. “What happened?”

Jisung sniffles to himself. A few seconds pass where Changbin rubs a soothing hand over his back before Jisung finally replies with a shaky voice that wracks his whole frame. 

“I don’t think Minho-hyung loves me anymore.” 

And then he bursts into tears.

-

_I know it because I'm a fool  
I can't live without you  
Once again towards you  
One more step, I will never stop  
I'll always be on track_

-


	2. I know it because I'm a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after time keeps passing by  
> This constant desperation of mine  
> Makes me look for you

_Even after time keeps passing by  
This constant desperation of mine  
Makes me look for you_

A week has passed and Jisung thinks he’s still not over it. If anything, the situation has only become worse. 

Over the past few days Minho-hyung and Seungmin have gotten even closer. And though it’s still not yet as comfortable as it had been with Jisung and Minho-hyung, Jisung still can’t stand it. He doesn’t know how else to overcome his petty jealousy other than to sulk and glare daggers at Seungmin whenever he comes into the room with an arm around Minho-hyung’s shoulders.

Jisung sighs, he doesn’t recognize this petty side of himself. He even _likes_ Seungmin, so he doesn’t understand why he’s so angry at him. It’s not like Seungmin is doing anything wrong, he’s just doing what Jisung has been doing this whole time, except he’s not trying to hide it, or cover it up.

“My favorite member? Uhh,” Seungmin says, pretending to think. “All the members are my favorite I think, but these days I’ve been feeling especially close to Minho-hyung.”

“Minho-hyung? I thought I heard you two were the divorced couple?”

Seungmin laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, we are.”

“Maybe we’ll see if this couple gets remarried huh?,” the MC says, winking at them.

Jisung feels like he’ll crush the microphone he’s holding. 

During a break for their live show the band goes backstage to rest and maybe eat something. The others are messing around on the couch but Jisung goes straight for Minho-hyung. 

Minho-hyung is eating a donut when Jisung taps him on the shoulder. 

He turns. 

“Oh, Han-ah,” he says, mouth full and covered in powder. 

Jisung tsks, reaching over to wipe the powder off Minho-hyung’s face. “You’re always such a messy eater, hyung, it’s like you’re still a baby.” 

Minho-hyung continues stuffing his face, paying no heed to Jisung’s words. “What’s up?,” he asks.

Jisung shrugs. “Wanted to come play with you.” 

Minho-hyung snickers at that. “Has Han-ah become my fan~?”

“Jisung scoffs at that. “Hyung has always been the one who’s been my fan.”

They talk for a while and for a moment everything is almost how it used to be. Minho-hyung doesn’t joke around with him as freely as he did before but they’re talking and it feels like they’re in a world of their own.

That is until Seungmin comes over to clap a hand on Minho-hyung’s back. And as if taking back what’s his he says,

“C’mon Hyung, it’s time to get back.”

Jisung watches as they walk back together. Halfway up the stairs Minho-hyung calls out to him.

“Han-ah,” he says. “Hurry up!”

Jisung shakes his head, not realizing he’d been in a daze.  
“I’m coming, hyung!”

Jisung worries he’ll become a previous chapter in Minho-hyung's life. 

And knowing Minho-hyung, he isn’t the type to linger on the past. 

Because of that Jisung has been getting more and more desperate to find reasons to see him lately.

“Minho-hyung!,” he calls out. They are in the recording studio and have just finished doing their latest song All In. Minho-hyung did a great job, and Jisung can’t wait to congratulate him.

“You did good, hyung,” he says, patting Minho-hyung at the back. Minho-hyung smiles back at him.

“Thanks, Han-ah~”

Jisung thinks he should say something, now, before it’s too late. 

“Hyung..,” Jisung starts nervously. “I..”  
Minho-hyung looks at him and Jisung fidgets. He bites his lip, hand moving back to brush nervously over the back of his head.  
“I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come to my room later to read some Manhwa,” Jisung settles for. 

“Hmmm,” Minho-hyung hums, contemplating. “Alright fine.”

Later, when they are alone in Jisung’s room, Changbin having gone to the gym, Jisung eyes Minho-hyung as he lies on his back reading, eyes fixed on the colorful pages of the manhwa he’s reading, not even noticing Jisung’s constant glances. 

Jisung scooches closer, looking over the page Minho-hyung is on.

“Oh wow,” Jisung says, suddenly right next to Minho-hyung’s ear. “I didn’t know he got a power up in the latest chapter.”

Minho-hyung tsks at him. “That’s ‘cuz you haven’t been updated.” He turns to look at Jisung. “Hey, why are you reading off my page? You have your own comic to read.”

Jisung whines. 

“I’m bored with mine,” Jisung says. “Let’s share yours hyung, I promise I won’t be a bother.”

Minho-hyung grumbles, but he still allows Jisung to come closer to his side so Jisung counts that as a win.

They lie back like that and for a while the only noise filling the room was the sound of pages being flipped.

Jisung yawns and eventually shifts his head to rest on Minho-hyung’s shoulder, wanting to be closer, and in return Minho-hyung softly nuzzles Jisung’s head with his own. 

It’s so nice Jisung doesn’t want it to end, but like all things that have been happening recently, it doesn’t go his way. 

A phone rings, piercing the silence of their peaceful evening. Jisung gets the feeling he knows exactly who’s calling and when Minho-hyung picks up the phone his fears are realized. 

“Ah, Seungmin-ah, what is it?,” Minho-hyung says while Jisung curses in the background. 

“Oh now? I’m with Hannie right now though-,” Minho-hyung pauses. “Oh you’re there already?”

Minho-hyung shifts to get up, and Jisung whines, already missing their comfortable position. 

“I see,” Minho-hyung continues. “I’ll be there soon.” 

Minho-hyung hangs up the phone and starts putting on his shoes. 

“Where are you going?,” Jisung asks.

“I’m gonna try the new Tteokbokki place with Seungmin,” Minho-hyung says, shrugging a coat on. “He likes Korean food so we thought we’d try it.”

Jisung tries not to let it show that he’s sulking but he’s not sure he succeeds. 

“Ah,” Jisung grumbles. “I see.”

He looks up when Minho-hyung is at the door. 

“Well, I’ll be going now~,” Minho-hyung calls.

“Wait, hyung!”

Jisung scrambles to get up, making Minho-hyung pause at the door. 

“Hm?”  
“Let me come with you!,” Jisung insists abruptly. “I like tteokbokki too!”

“But Han-ah I thought you already ate.” 

Jisung shakes his head vigorously.  
“I’m very hungry, Hyung! Are you just gonna let your poor dongsaeng starve??”

Minho-hyung laughs. “Fine, fine, don’t need to be so dramatic Han Jisung, go get your coat, it’s freezing these days.”

Jisung does a victory pump and grabs a coat, following hyung out the door.

The outing is.. awkward to say the least. Minho-hyung seems to be completely unaffected by the tension in the air and continues eating his tteokbokki. Seungmin and Jisung on the other hand are avoiding eye contact after the big mess that had happened earlier. 

“Ah, hyung, I’m really tired, can you sit over there instead?,” Seungmin had asked, taking the seat right beside Minho-hyung. 

“No no, Seungmin-ah, hyung is much more tired than you. Hyung is very old,” Jisung replied. 

Seungmin had smiled at him then. “So old, but still only so tall-“

Jisung had been ready to throw hands at that comment but Minho-hyung saved them all the trouble by just sitting between them. 

“Yah,” Minho-hyung said, sitting down. “I don't know what you guys are fighting about but I’m sitting over here so you two can cool off.” 

Minho-hyung proceeded to drink from his glass of water and the two of them looked to him and then at each other before finally taking their seats, grumbling.

It’s been like this ever since. Jisung eats his tteokbokki silently, stuffing his cheeks and watching with hawk eyes at Seungmin to see what other tricks he’s gonna pull. 

Jisung is so preoccupied he doesn’t notice Minho-hyung taking out his phone until the flash goes off.

“Hey!,” he says, once the picture is taken. Minho-hyung laughs mischievously now, moving to show Jisung the photo he took.

It’s Jisung, his cheeks so big and round they look like they’ll burst. There’s a little sauce on his chin and he’s wearing an expression that looks like he’s glaring at someone.

“You look like an angry squirrel trying to hoard your acorns!,” Minho-hyung bursts out laughing, not being able to control himself. 

“Yah, hyung, you better not post that!”

“Too late!,” Minho-hyung says, tapping on his phone. “I’m posting it on our instagram now!”

“Hyung!,” Jisung tries to wrestle with Minho-hyung for the phone and fails.

“Done~,” Minho-hyung says, once he’s happily posted it. “The fans love your chubby cheeks, Han-ah, don’t worry.” 

“You’re a devil,” Jisung says sulkily, but even though his pride is tainted it feels good, being like this with Minho-hyung. 

“Hyung,” Seungmin suddenly calls to him. “Why don’t we take a selca for STAY?”

“Huh?,” Minho-hyung asks but Seungmin is already coming over to his side. They pose for a picture together, and Jisung goes back to sulking. 

“Han-ah,” Minho-hyung says, crashing Jisung’s pity party. “You should come in the picture, too.”

At this Jisung perks up. They happily take a couple more pictures, of each other, of the food. They even start shooting a short video to post for later on Twitter. 

It’s already almost 9 o’ clock when they finally finish and start heading home. The cold wind bites at their faces and skin, and Jisung is suddenly glad that Minho-hyung had warned him to wear a coat. 

Seungmin on the other hand keeps on shivering. He rubs his palms together, trying to blow hot air into them. And Jisung realizes the moment when Minho-hyung must have taken notice of it, so when Minho-hyung reaches into his pocket to take out the hot pack Jisung _knows_ he always carries around with him, his stomach swoops.

So Jisung immediately starts taking off his own coat. 

“Seungmin-ah, you must be freezing!,” Jisung says, chirpily. “Since I’m a good hyung I’d rather freeze to death than let you suffer!”

“Oh hyung, it’s really okay-,” Seungmin begins to say but Jisung’s already shrugged off his coat and placed it over Seungmin’s shoulders. 

“Better?,” he asks, face an inch away from Seungmin’s as Seungmin holds the corners of the jacket awkwardly.

“Yeah,” he mumbles under his breath. “Thanks, hyung.”

They arrive home without incident and Minho-hyung goes to take a shower, leaving Jisung and Seungmin in the living room alone.

Seungmin shrugs off Jisung’s coat and gives it back to him, their eyes not meeting.

“So,” Jisung says as he hangs up his coat. “You and hyung are getting awfully close.” 

Seungmin shrugs, shaking off his boots. “Yeah who knows, we might end up getting remarried.”

Jisung huffs, letting out a short laugh in disbelief. “Hyung is not that easy to get close to, you know.”

“That’s why I’ve been trying my best,” Seungmin replies.

Jisung takes off his scarf and hangs it haphazardly on the rack before finally turning to face Seungmin. 

“Is that why you pretended you forgot to bring a coat?,” Jisung asks, accusingly.

Seungmin looks at Jisung for a moment before facing away.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Seungmin says. “I really did forget.”

“You always check the weather before you leave, Seungmin-ah, I know you.”

Seungmin just shrugs nonchalantly, staring coolly back at Jisung. “I guess I just forgot to check it today.” 

They stare each other down, daring the other to look away before Chan-hyung walks in the room. 

“Uhhh,” he says, awkwardly standing in the middle of their staring match. “Is everything okay?” 

Seungmin is the first one to recover. “Of course hyung,” he says, putting on his puppy smile. “Me and Han-hyung were just talking, but we’re finished now.”

He stands up to leave and go to his room. 

“Night,” he calls out. 

Chan-hyung looks to Jisung as Jisung stares at the door to Seungmin’s room.

“Is this something I have to worry about?,” Chan-hyung asks wearily. 

Jisung takes off the last of his extra clothes and hangs it onto the rack, striding huffily back to his room. 

“Not yet,” he tells him.

But Chan-hyung might have to keep an eye on Seungmin for a while because Jisung is gonna make sure that homewrecker goes down.


	3. Lips as red as cherry wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tantalize me more  
> You also hurt me  
> I don't know (I don't know)  
> I don't know (I don't know)  
> I can never let you go  
> I can never let you go  
> How could I ever let you go?

Jisung plans to stake everything into getting Minho-hyung back. 

After all, what does Minho and Seungmin really have in common anyway? Those two couldn’t be more opposite if they tried. Jisung is sure he can come between them easily. 

But even though he says this he can’t stop the sinking in his stomach when he hears that Seungmin and Minho-hyung are going to be weekly guest stars of Dekira radio. 

That means every week they’ll be spending an hour alone together (with one of their seniors Young K, but still.)

Jisung’s smile is wobbly when they get the news from Minho-hyung, but no one else notices, too happy for the both of them to take a good look at Jisung’s face. He catches Seungmin smiling widely, eyes shining as he stands behind Minho-hyung and Jisung forces himself to laugh lest he say something cutting. 

“That’s great Minho-hyung! And Seungmin,” he says, patting Seungmin hard on the back. “You get to be with our Day6 sunbaenim, aren’t you so happy?”

Jisung grins at Seungmin but his eyes are sharp, cutting. But either Seungmin has a death wish or he genuinely believes Jisung isn’t a threat anyore because he pats Jisung back and says, “Yeah! And I’m glad hyung is gonna be with me.”

Jisung’s smile twitches. “Yah-“

But before he can retort Bang Chan loudly suggests they go out to celebrate. The others whoop and cheer and five minutes later they’re all walking out of the dorms and into the busy streets of the city. 

Minho-hyung is walking next to Seungmin, apparently talking about their new weekly radio show. Jisung grinds his teeth so hard he wonders if they’ll disintegrate into dust. 

A hand claps him on the shoulder and when he turns he sees that it’s Changbin, looking at him with worried eyes. 

“Hey, you alright?,” he says. 

Jisung grunts, motions to the lovey duo a few meters in front of them. 

Changbin nods sympathetically. 

“It’s okay.”

Jisung wonders if it’s okay at all but he shakes his head to clear that thought, he can’t overthink this. He can win Minho-hyung back himself. 

He runs over to the pair and pushes himself in the middle of them, throwing an arm over them both. 

“Hyung, isn’t this exciting?”

Minho-hyung smiles whole-heartedly and Jisung drops his arm from Seungmin to surreptitioutly start dragging Minho-hyung in a different direction. 

“You know hyung, I’m gonna be so lonely without you to bother me every Monday,” he says, biting his lip. 

Minho-hyung blinks at him. “You see me everyday, Han-ah.”

Jisung gulps and chuckles nervously. 

“Yeah but you-,” he stops himself from continuing with _’you’ve been fraternizing with the enemy’_ and tries again. “I’ve been very busy lately, you know. I don’t think we’ve talked as much, because, well, I’m just so busy.”

He nods as if to further assert the statement. 

Minho hums, hardly paying Jisung any mind so Jisung keeps talking. 

“Hyung!,” he says urgently now. Minho looks at him and raises a brow. 

“Yes, Han-ah?”

Jisung takes out a crumpled flyer from his coat and shoves it at Minho-hyung. 

Minho-hyung grabs it before it can fall to the floor. He eyes the cover. It’s littered with cute drawings of cartoon cats carrying plates of food. 

“Oh,” Minho-hyung says. Jisung pumps his fist internally when he sees the small ‘o’ of surprise on Minho-hyung’s face, and the sparkly look in his eyes.

“So I was thinking since you like cats so much, we could you know, go to the new cat cafe down the street?”

Jisung smiles brightly at Minho-hyung and Minho-hyung smiles happily back. 

“Sure, Han-ah.”

Minho-hyung sticks with him the whole way till they reach the restaurant, and not even the heat of Seungmin’s glare could bring Jisung’s smile down, or make his heart feel less full.

—-

Jisung prepares himself carefully in front of the mirror, making sure his hair and clothes look perfect. He wants Minho-hyung to look at him and find him _so cute_ he’ll just have to take Jisung back. 

Jisung nods in front of the mirror, psyching himself up and even putting on a bit of cologne just in case. Jisung blushes when he remembers the last time he and Minho-hyung cuddled, months ago before this whole mess. He remembers the phantom feeling of Minho-hyung’s strong arms tight around him and his face gets so hot he feels like it’ll explode.

He bursts out of the room, but when he gets to the living area he tries to act casual. 

Minho-hyung is laying on the couch and perks up immediately when he sees Jisung. 

He grabs Jisung by the arm and Jisung only has a split second to yelp and grab his bag before Minho is dragging him out into the cold.

“Woah, hyung, wait up,” Jisung says, laughing, but Minho-hyung just keeps walking.

“Hurry up Han-ah, you’re so slow,” he says. They reach the doorstep of the cat cafe not even ten minutes later. Jisung is breathing heavily from the power-walk but Minho-hyung doesn’t even seem to break a sweat. 

_‘Monster stamina,’_ Jisung thinks begrudgingly, taking in a big gulp of air. 

They take their coats off and have a seat as a girl in a bright red uniform comes to take their order. 

Minho doesn’t even bother to speak to her, already getting his hands on three different cats so Jisung just smiles bashfully at her in apology. He orders a milkshake for himself and a matcha drink he thinks Minho-hyung might like. The girl leaves and it’s just them again. 

Jisung watches Minho-hyung as he puts his full focus solely on the cats, even grabbing one and putting it on his lap to pet.

Jisung leans over to pet it too. Their hands brush and Jisung blushes profusely but he soldiers on. He’d be damned if he moves his hand away now when this is what he’d wanted. And either Minho-hyung doesn’t notice or doesn’t care because he just keep petting the striped grey cat without pause. 

“Your order’s here!,” a chirpy voice calls, making Jisung jump. He retracts his hand and hides it, as if he’d just been caught doing something bad.

Minho-hyung sighs, readjusting himself and the cat so he can sit up properly. They watch as the girl arranges their drinks and bows to leave. 

An awkward silence descends, Minho-hyung sipping his drink while looking to the side. 

Jisung gulps. He reaches for the cat hoping to use it as an excuse to touch Minho-hyung again but Minho-hyung lets the cat go. It shakes itself off and walks away, and when Jisung looks up Minho-hyung is watching him intensely. He gulps, retracts his hand and Minho-hyung looks away again. 

They stay in the cafe for another hour before they decide to leave. 

When they get outside there’s a slow fall of snowfall again. Jisung once again thinks of grabbing Minho-hyung’s hand but there are so many people around. So in the end they reach the dorms with their hands still in their pockets to keep warm. 

Jisung scowls as soon as he opens the door to see Seungmin in the kitchen. 

“Ah hyung,” Seungmin says, turning around to face them. “Could you help me out? I’m having trouble making this spaghetti.”

Jisung snorts. “Why didn’t you ask Yongbok for help?” 

Seungmin shrugs. “He’s holed up in his room playing games, I didn’t wanna bother him.”

Jisung tsks. That’s actually a pretty believable excuse. 

Minho-hyung takes off his coat and moves to the kitchen as Jisung watches helplessly.

He rolls up the sleeve of his sweater and begins helping Seungmin with the preparations as Jisung stares from the doorway. 

“How about I help too-,” he begins to say when he’s interrupted.

“No offense hyung but you’re not really much better than I am in this department, I think Minho-hyung’s help is enough.”

Jisung’s mouth closes on its own because he knows it’s true. He huffs and plops himself on a chair though. Just because he can’t help doesnt mean he can’t watch. He’s definitely gonna keep an eye on that snake Seungmin. 

He watches in silence as Minho-hyung expertly works around the kitchen. Putting spices into the sauce, cutting vegetables, making meatballs. It’s easy to see the ease and experience with which Minho-hyung cooks, as if he’s already an expert. 

Seungmin hardly helps. To be honest Seungmin is the worst cook among them, next to Changbin of course. He ends up asking Minho-hyung for help multiple times and Minho-hyung usually has to get quite close, even grabbing Seungmin’s hand to stop him from accidentally cutting himself at one point. Jisung seethes quietly in his seat watching the whole affair.

When they’re done Minho-hyung asks him to call the others to have a bite and Jisung begrudgingly leaves to do just that. 

When he gets back Seungmin is speaking to Minho-hyung in hushed tones. He reaches over and when it looks as though he’s going to grab for Minho-hyung’s hand Jisung shouts loudly. 

“Alright everyone let’s sit down, time to eat!”

The others are already slowly trickling into the dining room by then and Jisung plops down into a seat and stares holes into Seungmin across the table. Seungmin stares back calmly, arms crossed. 

They eat quietly and the food is so good Jisung wants to melt into a puddle on the floor.

When they’ve finished the whole cauldron of spaghetti among the eight of them, the others retire to their rooms. Changbin is left to do the dishes (again) and Jisung secretly whoops. 

“Minho-hyung!,” he exclaims. “Want to go to my room?”

Minho-hyung stares at him, probably surprised Jisung is inviting him to his room instead of Minho-hyung just inviting himself in.

“Uh-“, Minho-hyung begins to say when another voice chimes in. 

“Hyung and I were gonna play a game together.”

Jisung cuts his gaze to Seungmin, but he forces himself to smile. 

“It’ll be crowded with you and Yongbok, it’s better hyung comes with me,” he reasons, and doesn’t give Seungmin much chance to retort before he grabs Minho-hyung and takes him out to his room. 

He shuts the door loudly behind them. When he turns Minho-hyung is looking at him with an inscrutable expression on his face. 

“Han-ah,” he says, but Jisung doesn’t allow him to say anything else before he’s leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Minho-hyung’s mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to shout at me on twitter [ @millefeuilleme1 ](https://twitter.com/millefeuilleme1%22%22)


End file.
